1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mailbox and in particular to a security mailbox having a lockable storage compartment.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
Mailbox theft and vandalism is a reoccuring problem. Rural mailboxes often are located at great distances from houses on very lightly traveled roads. In order to be assured that the contents of the mailbox are not removed or destroyed, it is necessary to pick up ones mail immediately after the mailman has deposited it. Unfortunately, daily pickups are not always possible if the postal patron is engaged in ranching or farming. Some persons are not be able to get to the mailbox for several days. Additionally, in the event of a vacation trip away from home, the mail must remain in the mailbox until it is picked up. Conventional mailboxes are constructed without any type of locking device or security system.
While it would seem feasible to install a lock on a conventional mailbox in order to keep the contents secure, such locks necessitate the mailman having a separate key for each postal patron's mailbox. A mailbox locking system is thus not feasible in that it is too complex to have so many keys and the mailman would be slowed in his delivery rounds to an extent that the Postal Service would not allow such a system.
In order to provide the security for first class and other mail some postal patrons have provided mailboxes which have trap doors or the like in conjunction with mail drop chutes to keep the mail from being stolen through the mail drop opening.
Other attempts have been made to provide mailboxes with locking compartments and trap doors, but such arrangements necessitate having moving parts which become jammed and are unlikely to provide years of continuous, trouble free service.
Prior art security mailboxes are generally the type employing trap doors and various rotating interior barriers. The ideal security mailbox on the other hand would provide a secure storage for first class and other mail and yet allow easy opening from a vehicle by the postal patron and not necessitate the mailman using a key or other device while still providing a mailbox without moving parts. While no known examples of such a security mailbox exist, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,344 to Earle issued Apr. 29, 1975, discloses a security mailbox having a movable, pivoting door located within a mailbox throat. The Earle patent also provides a storage receptacle, and a lockable lower door.
Other mailboxes having various structural arrangements are known. Examples of such mailboxes can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,452 issued Jan. 8, 1924, to Kolstad, U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,276 issued July 26, 1949, to Walton, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,675 issued Apr. 9, 1985, to Siff et al.
Very few devices in the known art relate to lockable, secured mailboxes and none known are directed to providing a security mailbox having a receptacle for outgoing mail and with a restricted mail introduction throat. Accordingly, a need exists for a mailbox that would provide safe, convenient secured mailbox storage and yet would allow the postal patron from a vehicle to remove the mail through a lockable opening. Such a mailbox would provide a simple, inexpensive apparatus that could be adapted to existing mailbox posts and supports or provide single and multiple mountings to support multiple mailboxes. A mailbox of that type would be simple in design, easy to maintain, easily repaired, not subject to damage by proper use, and simple to manufacture. The instant invention is directed to all these needs as well as to others as explained in the following summary.